Marui's Question
by Dream's Eternity
Summary: Marui asks Sanada a question one day, but then it all became chaotic. Yagyuu is being stupid, Niou is fed up. [Oneshot][Crack] Plz R&R!


**Nya! Dunno how I came up with this, I was feeling bored again, I guess. Okay, fine, I don't care WHAT you do, but just don't sue me for saying that I own PoT!!! Because I do not!!! Yeah...I know that you all know that I don't own PoT...but who cares! XDD**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PoT...but I wish I did!!!_**

* * *

"Hey, Sanada..." Marui said one day, one GLORIOUS day...that may be just ruined...again...by...anyone. If it's anyone from the tennis club of Rikkaidai. No wait, it could be anyone, too, from Hyoutei's tennis club, so can it be anyone from Seigaku's or Fudoumine's or even Jyosei Shounan's. So it just seems that _anyone _from a tennis club can just say some random things and ruin one glorious day...yeah...pretty weird. 

"Hn?" Sanada turned around.

"Why do you wear a cap?"

"..."

"Come on, I mean what's the POINT of wearing a cap all the time?"

"...go ask that Echizen from Seigaku, he wears a cap too."

"But he's not here!" Marui insisted. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WEAR A CAP????"

"..."

"Come on! Tell me!!!"

"...I don't really know, myself."

Marui's jaw dropped. "OMG!!! You don't even know WHY you're wearing a cap?!?!?! You're sooooo abnormal! YOU-ARE-PSYCHO!!!"

"..."

"You're so stupid."

"...50 laps around the courts."

"WHAT?!?!?! YOU'RE NOT BUCHOU!!! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GIVE ME LAPS!!!"

"...100 laps."

"HOW DARE YOU!!! I'M GONNA REPORT THIS TO YUKIMURA!!!"

"...200 laps."

"...YOU...YOU...Y-YOU BIG FAT HAZELNUT JAM COVERED COCONUT!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sooo...why do you wear a cap?"

"Stop asking that."

"Why? I want to know."

"But I don't want to answer."

"Why?"

Sanada twitched. "Stop asking why...you're starting to sound like the Itsuki guy from Rokkaku Chu."

"Aww..." Marui pouted.

"..."

"But I REALLY want to know!!!"

"...who cares...I'm thinking of changing my cap..."

"Why?"

"...because..." Sanada twitched.

"Because...?" Marui echoed.

"...because..." Sanada looked ready to burst with anger.

"Uh huh...?" Marui prompted.

"BECAUSE THAT ECHIZEN GUY FROM SEIGAKU, HIS CAP LOOKS BETTER THAN MINE!!! AND IT SOOO DAMNED HAS A 'R' ON IT WHICH STANDS FOR HIS NAME!!! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A 'S' ON MINE OR A 'G'?!?!?! AAAUUGH!!! IT'S SOOO FRICKINGLY NOT FAIR!!! AAAAUUGH!!!"

"..." Marui stared wide eyed at his vice captain...who just started to go crazy over his cap and that Echizen guy from Seigaku's cap.

"...hi." Sanada seemed to calm down.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Yo."

"Hi."

"Konichiwa."

"..." now Marui seemed to realize that Sanada hadn't calmed down yet...and he was really going psycho.

"My name is Marui Bunta."

"..." Marui twitched. "Sanada...?"

"No, no, no!!! I am Marui!!!"

"Fine...Marui?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a cap?"

"Because I'm bald."

Marui twitched again. "Are...you thinking that you're Jackal?"

"No, no, no!" Sanada shook his head in a serious manner. "I'm Yukimura!"

Marui twitched again. "Then...Yukimura, why are you wearing a cap?"

"Because I can't open my eyes."

Marui twitched AGAIN. "Are...you thinking that you're Yanagi?"

"No, no, no!" Sanada shook his head again. "I'm Niou!!!"

Finally, Marui got tired of twitching and walked away, but still determined to get Sanada to answer his question...sometime...maybe after a day...or maybe weeks? Months? Years? Centuries? No, no way. Definitely not after centuries...because Marui was gonna go to heaven and Sanada's going to hell. Uh...no, that's not it. Maybe because...Marui was going to hell and Sanada to heaven? No...that's not it either. Then what? Marui racked his brain for an answer. Then Niou came up.

"Hey, Marui..." he broke off, seeing the serious look on Marui's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that I _know_ that I can't ask Sanada a question after centuries, but I don't know _why_ I can't ask him after centuries."

"..."

Marui walked away...thinking about why he can't ask Sanada a question after centuries...

"What happened, Niou?" Yagyuu asked, coming up to Niou, who just stood there, because there's nothing else for him to do.

"Marui is asking why he can't ask Sanada a question after centuries."

"..."

"Doesn't he know that no human can live for centuries?"

"...yeah, but he can ask him in heaven."

"...Yagyuu?"

"Huh?"

"...you're weird today."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"...YOU...YOU...Y-YOU BIG FAT COCONUT JAM COVERED HAZELNUT!!!"

"..."

"..."

"You copied that from Marui, didn't you?"

"Nope. He said '_You big fat hazelnut jam covered coconut.' _"

Niou twitched. "...same thing."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not!"

"Is!"

"NOT!"

"Is!"

"...YOU...YOU...Y-YOU BIG FAT SUSHI FLAVOURED PIANO COVERED WITH WHIPPED CREAM WITH A CHERRY ON THE TOP!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...yay. I win. There were three words beginning with 'C' in that sentence...and three words beginning with 'W'. Ha!"

"..."

"..."

"Yagyuu?"

"Yeah?"

"You are seriously weird today."

"Tomatoes."

"..."

* * *

**I would like to credit _X.xShizu.Tsukix.X _for: "Echizen's cap looks better than Sanada's."**

**Yeah, another product of my boredomness and randomness!!! I know it's not that cracky. So sue me. No wait, don't. Yeah...a review is enough, whether you liked it or not. Plz review! XD**


End file.
